Freedom, and then what?
by Count Doofus
Summary: An interpretation how I would've have a scene in the movie redone. First fanfic ever. Be gentle.


**My first (maybe only) fanfic ever. Be gentle.**

**I freaking LOVED the movie, yet there was only 1 scene I didn't really like very much. That would be the part just after Blu & Jewel get freed from their chain by a slobbering Luiz. Instead of having them part ways after a fight, I thought it would be much better to have them go their own ways more amicably (that was the plan anyway, when I was done writing this, it didn't quite turn out to be so amicably after all), because getting the chain off had priority. So here it goes. This starts just as Jewel looks down to see Blu, but instead of him walking off, he stays in place and keeps watching Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro flying in circles.**

In all her happiness of being free once more, Jewel almost lost Blu out of her sight. She looked down at where she last saw him, and noticed him still standing there, unable to join their wing-flapping euphoria. Feeling a pang of remorse, she dove down and landed right in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Blu, I almost forgot that you can't... Uh..." She'd have to pick her words carefully. Blu didn't like being reminded he can't fly.

"Heh, don't worry... It's alright, really," Blu carefully commented, knowing exactly what she was trying to say. "I'd probably do the same if I were you."

Jewel then realized something. They were finally physically freed from each other. They both had their motives to become so, but now what? Would he go back on his word and stay with her, the other way around, or stick to the plan? Deep inside, she hoped for the former.

"So... Um..." she started, her expression turning to uncertainty. They have only known each other for a very short time, but that time had been spent together every step of the way, and there was definitely a spark between them. She could feel it growing, but did he?

"Yeah..." Blu answered, also not quite sure what to think. To him, it was love at first sight when he first laid eyes on Jewel. Sure, they got off on the wrong foot, but perhaps the smugglers' interference was destined to happen to bring the two of them closer together. "We talked about this, you know. It's what we both wanted, remember? You'd be free in the jungle, and I'd be back with Linda in... Tiny-Soda." he said, remembering Jewel's little joke when they first entered Luiz' garage.

Jewel couldn't help but smile, but that smile quickly vanished when she continued to think about what might happen next.

Suddenly, Rafael landed but inches away from them, while Nico and Pedro landed on a nearby street sign. "Come on, lovebirds!", Rafael began. "Now that you're free, I thought you'd be happier! The mood isn't what it should be, and I really don't want to ask Pedro to set it up again... not since last time." He jokingly glanced at Pedro, who was peering at him with narrowed eyes. Not angry, but in a manner of saying 'ha ha, very funny, wiseguy.'

"No offense guys, but Jewel and I need to talk this over in private. Would you mind giving us some space?", Blu requested. Rafael's face turned down a bit, realizing what he meant. "Oh... Uh... Sure, you got it." He beckoned Nico and Pedro over. "Come on guys, let's see what Luiz is up to. Bet he's getting ready for carnaval." Nico and Pedro, always in their uplifted spirit, dove head-first through the gate of the garage, cheering and shouting that carnaval was finally here. Rafael gave Blu a nod, as if telling him not to mess it up, then followed the duo inside.

Then it was just the two of them again, in the middle of an abandoned street. Everyone else had left to see the parade. Sounds of cheering people and samba music playing in the distance indicated the parade wasn't far from starting.

After spending a few moments looking uneasily into each others eyes - to Blu, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen - he broke the silence. "I know where we are now Jewel, and what we're trying to say to each other. A-at least, I think we are, I can't really read your thoughts. N-not that I want to if I could, I mean, I-I'd love to know your thoughts, but then again, your thoughts should always be your own." The nervousness in his voice took control of him for a minute there. Jewel always loved it when Blu talked like that. That way, she could tell Blu was trying to make conversation in an attempt to improve their general communication, and it also sounded just silly, which would make her laugh inside and made him look so irresistibly cute. There was something off this time, though. Blu managed to muster enough courage to continue. "Look, Jewel. I really like you, perhaps more than just like you..." Jewel was so relieved to hear those words, as she was feeling the same way about him. Before she could say anything however, Blu continued: "... But it wouldn't work out. You've said it yourself, I'm a pet. I can't fly. I don't belong in the jungle. I've been raised by Linda ever since I was a chick. Always fed, always treated when sick, always uplifted when down... always cared for. If I can't even take care of myself, how would I be able to take care of you and any offspring we might have? It just doesn't feel right."

Letting out a gasp, Jewel was dumbstruck, taking it all in. Now she knew Blu felt the same way about her as she did about him, but... Was he seriously calling it off? Just because he had some confidence issues? And did she hear that right - offspring? Was he really thinking that far ahead? If he was imagining them having chicks, then surely he must have considered them having a future together.

Finally, she managed to talk, if barely . "I more than like you too, Blu. I want you to know that before you definitely decide this is how you want it to be. But please, think this through. I can help you. I've lived in the forest all my life and know it inside out. I can teach you how to fly, what to eat, anything you want. And even if I don't know it, we can figure it out together. Just... Just..." She couldn't manage to talk further. The sadness in her eyes - a sight Blu dreaded to behold - said more than a thousand words could ever say.

Blu knew that he was hurting her, even though in his daydreams of them being together as a family, he'd never do that. He looked at the ground to pull his view away from Jewel's eyes, which were slowly starting to swell up with a tear in each. Gazing down, he walked towards her, until he could see her claws. They were slightly quivering. He couldn't help but realize that what he was about to do would probably cause them to shake harder, maybe even collapse. He stretched out his wings, in an effort to engulf her with them, as if he was a human trying to hug another. Jewel instinctively hurled herself towards him, wrapping her wings around him and planting her face on his shoulder, quietly sobbing. They stood there only for a moment, but for both of them, it felt like an eternity. Part of Blu told him to embrace her forever, another part told not to. If Rafael were to make this decision, he'd more than likely do it with _this_, not with _that_ (referring to his heart and brain).

But Blu wasn't Rafael.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. He let her go.

Jewel didn't want to balance herself. She would rather fall flat on the ground rather than let go of him. Wings folding, she reluctantly kept herself from falling anyway, but otherwise staying in the same position, as if she was leaning on an invisible Blu. Solid tears now started to drop at her claws. She could barely make out Blu turning around and walking away from her.

Blu hopped onto the pavement, and wandered out of the streetlights towards the nearby foliage, freezing for a few seconds whilst turning his head back a little to glance at Jewel one last time. Then he moved into the foliage, out of her sight. As he walked, he knew the choice he made couldn't have been the right one, and though his actions tore at his soul, he was convinced this was best for both of them. He couldn't help but think of Linda. She'd never give up on him, and he'd sure as heck would never give up on her, even if he ended up heartbroken. Yet it still all felt so horribly wrong.

Jewel was at her wits' end. Her shaking claws and legs finally gave in as she slumped to the ground, tears streaming down her cerulean visage. He had left her. For once, she felt a connection to another. Felt feelings she didn't think possible. But she had. And now, the cause of those feelings walked away from her. In blind sorrow, she got up, turned around and took to the sky, carelessly gaining altitude, wanting to go as far away as her wings could possibly take her.

All this time, three sets of two eyes had been peeking from around the half-opened gate of Luiz' garage, gazing at the events that just went down. Nico, Pedro and Rafael saw it all happen. Luiz was in another room in the back of the garage, so excited about carnaval, oblivious to what had just transpired right on his doorstep. The three birds couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for not intervening, for they all saw what Blu didn't see. Or, perhaps, didn't want to see.

"This can't be happening," Rafael snarled as the three walked out on the street. "Why did he do that? I don't get it. Jewel is like Juliette to his Romeo! Sure, they both die in the end, but you get my point." Nico and Pedro glanced at each other, feeling a little uncomfortable about Rafael's reference. "Awkward!" Pedro muttered. "Ah, you know what I mean!" "Uh, yeah, I guess... but now what?" Nico wondered. "Isn't it obvious?" Pedro exclaimed. "Now it's up to us to talk some sense into Blu's itty bitty birdybrain and get him back with Jewel!" Rafael immediately went airborne. "Alright, you guys go after Jewel. If I talk to Blu as a family bird, he might reconsider. If he doesn't, he'll probably feel miserable for the rest of his life! And, I imagine, Jewel as well."

Nobody disagreed, and went after their targets. Rafael would have it easy, since Blu didn't move very fast, especially now. Nico and Pedro however sped off for they had some catching up to do, as Jewel was fast becoming a speck in the night sky.

**And now the movie can pick up again to Jewel getting grabbed by Nigel, and Blu going after her. It would probably better pick up to Luiz walking out of his garage, all dressed up for carnaval, realizing he's all alone, but hey, you get the idea. ****If you notice any grammar flaws (despite using a spellchecker), go ahead and point them out, English isn't my native language. As stated before, this is my first try at writing anything. Please be gentle with the critics and reviews :)**

**I don't know if I'm ever going to do another piece, would have to wait and see the audience's reaction first. I for one would definitely like to give another go at another scene, or maybe even come up with a self-made story myself.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tim "Count Doofus" Bryon**


End file.
